


the Most Unlikely of Places

by 10BlackRoses



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10BlackRoses/pseuds/10BlackRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Lewis are not friends, Nico discovers he doesn't really care with the help of fellow fin Kimi Raikkonen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Most Unlikely of Places

Nico had heard the interviewer tell him what Lewis had said. He stumbled and couldn’t find the right words to reply. He claimed they where ‘always friends’ but Lewis had said quite plainly;

‘we are not friends’ only moment earlier. 

Later after the celebrations and elation of winning the Monaco grand prix, his home race his second home win, had died down Nico saw the interview re played on tv. Heard the words on Lewis tongue,

‘we are not friends’ . Nico felt crushed, it was easy to believe the interviewer had heard it wrong, to believe Lewis never said it or that ne never meant it. But hearing those words, seeing his face. Nico knew, he knew it was over. There friendship, was truly dead.

He trudged back through the hotel lobby having left his celebratory party early. As he walked his flashy brand new white designers trainers padding against the flush white marble floor. He felt cheap, a little rich boy with no true friends. His eyes began to sting and he made his way to the bar. He sat alone whilst the people buzzed around him. Occasionally he was recognized and congratulated and had to make an excuse for sitting on his own, stating.

“im just waiting on friends” or “im taking a break from the wild partying!”

Eventually the well wishers and fans began to bother him, he collected his keys from the lobby and decided to call it a night. 

When he exited the elevator at his floor , he caught sight out of the corner of his eye of kimi Raikkonen. 

Nico against better judgment turned to greet the finn. Raikkonen look deathly pale he was still in his racing over all which were gathered at his waist his top half covered in his white Ferrari skin tight under shirt which was horribly stained with what looked like , sick. He was holding his stomach and slowly making his way down the hall. 

Nico rushed to his side. Kimi had missed the race parade earlier with stomach complaints, the stewards thought he was faking it . He’d had a good race staying firmly in third position until Chilton caused him a puncture then Magnusson hit him and he braked early into one of the corners and stopped. 

“Kimi, are you ok?”

Kimi didn’t look at him , he couldn’t his eyes where half open and he was sweating. He smelled awful. He obviously hadn’t even gotten showered or changed since the race. 

Nico maneuvered him round and in the direction of his own hotel suit, kimi couldn’t protest, he was to ill and to weak. Once inside Nico sat him down on the sofa in the living area and got him a glass of water and some sickness pills. He handed them to kimi who’s hands shook as he desperately gulped down the water and swolled the pills. 

“fucking Monaco. Fucking chilton” kimi grumbled. Nico felt himself smile at that. 

“yeah, wasn’t a good one for you , id have liked to stand with you on the podium . Daniels ok but , you know you could have protected me from Lewis” Nico joked, winking at him playfully. Kimi raised an eyebrow and gazed at him, Nico didn’t expect what kimi said next.

“hamiltons an arse hole. Glad you won” Nico looked back at him slightly shocked. Before he had to much time to think it over kimi flew of the couch racing towards the bathroom, he fell to his knees on the tiled floor and the remaining contents of his stomach mad there way into the toilet. He had been throwing up all day and now he was just wrenching and all that came up was liquid bile. His stomach muscles where tense and sore, his throat was burning. He felt so very ill.

Suddenly there was a hand on the small of his back rubbing small comforting circles. Nico hushed him, wiped some of his sweaty hair from his face , fetched him water and sat with him threw the wrenching.

Nico started to talk absentmindedly, first about the race then about how he hadn’t cheated the day before in qualifying no matter what anyone said, the more he talked the more spilled from his subconscious until all his sadness was pouring out of him, his own sickness.

“I have no friends kimi…. not real ones. Most want you cause your famous. Others cause you have money. Lewis..we knew each other almost our whole lives. Now he hates me, he hates me because I won..he won four times in a row! Sure I was disappointed coming second but id never say we we arent friends anymore! I don’t know why he said it, we used to be so close, he wont even look my way anymore. I feel so cheap, and …alone”

Kimi had stopped wrenching but was still slumped against the toilet. He was listening but his gaze was unfocused and his breathing was heavy.

“stop being such a princess Rosberg” he mumbled “no one likes me, you think I care? I don’t care. No one speaks with me, no one walks with me, and no one even stands with me. I am hated by most and others don’t care enough to notice me. Everyone speaks to you, everyone likes you. Forget Hamilton! Fuck him! Who cares! People change, he’s an ass hole.”

Nico looked back at kimi and suddenly regretted whining and moaning about Lewis. It was true that besides vettel. No one ever stood with kimi; he was often excluded and rarely spoken to. He was isolated most of the time from the groups that formed at the drivers parades. Nico at least would always have someone to speak with, if vettel wasn’t around, kimi truly had no one. Suddenly Nico felt about two inches tall and very ashamed of himself.

He knelt next to kimi and caught the hem of his mock neck undergarment.  
“let’s get you out of these horrible things, ill run the bath and get you more water”

Kimi didn’t protest and let Nico remove all of his offending clothing, including his underwear. Kimi sat back down of the cold tiled floor, enjoying the icy cool sensation on his thighs and rear, a welcome relief from the sweaty over all’s. Nico discarded them and ran the bath. Kimi looked incredibly lean, so lean Nico thought that he was verging on unhealthy. He helped kimi into the bath and lowered him down slowly. The sigh that escaped kimis lips was one of pure bliss. 

As Nico gathered his dirty clothes and made to leave he caught kimi mutter.

“kidos” .

Nico sat on the couch feet up with the remote control flicking through the channels not paying much attention. He perked up as the bathroom door opened and kimi emerged clad in only a towel dripping wet his hair still damp. As he turned to close the bathroom door behind him Nico caught sight of the scar from kimi’s back surgery, it was long and thin and raised . Nico wondered if kimi still had any pain from the injury.

“Do you need to borrow some of my clothes?”

Kimi shook his head and sat on the opposite couch leaning back and closing his eyes.

“To warm” he mumbled in his thick distinctive Finnish accent. 

Nico watched as kimi clutched at his stomach his face contorting in pain.

“Kimi maybe you need a doctor?” Nico stood and tentatively touched his stomach, his abdomen was tense and kimi winced as nico’s palm pressed against it.

Nico pressed his other hand to kimi’s forehead , he was burning up. 

“You really are sick kimi…” kimi shook his head again.

“No doctor… just I wanna sleep, I have to sleep..”

Nico nodded and pulled kimi up of the seat, he was a dead weight against him and getting him to the bedroom proved rather challenging. 

Kimi fell back onto the bed, still clad in just the damp towel. Nico pulled it off him and covered him in the thinnest sheet, removing the heavy duvet from the bed. He lowered the temperature in the room and switched on all the fans . Within minutes a nice cool air was circulating the room and kimis breathing became more even.

At some point they had both fallen asleep. When morning came Nico woke to the feeling of skin under his cheek , there was a body pressed against him, as the morning haze left his eyes and he looked down he distinctly saw a flat toned abdomen , a tuft of pubic hair and the privates of another man. When he lifted his head he quickly realized he had been asleep on kimi’s chest and was pressed against the older drivers side. 

He slowly got up, kimi was still sound asleep. His color had returned to his face and he smelt better. Nico gave himself a moment to take in the sight before him. There where legions of women and indeed men who would pay a fair price to be in his position right now. The cold calculating, dangerous iceman splayed out completely naked and somewhat helpless before him.

Nicos sexuality momentarily went out the window. He really wanted to touch kimi, in ways he had never ever wanted to touch another man. 

Before he could entertain that thought his phone buzzed. He retrieved it from the night stand and as the screen came to life he saw he had a new message, from Lewis. His heart raced and he suddenly felt hot all over. Nico allowed himself to entertain the idea that it might be an apology; he hoped that Lewis had seen the light and there friendship was safe.

He read the message into himself, tears of anger and betrayal burning his eyes.

‘your not the guy I thought I knew. I’m so disappointed man, you’re a cheat and you double crossed me. I should have had pole and that race should have been mine!. I hope your cheating ass is proud. Don’t talk to me ever again I have nothing to say to you. I wish you weren’t on this team you make me sick I can’t even look at your fucking face anymore! Fuck you Rosberg I hope your happy with yourself!”

Nico sat there on the bed and sobbed. “I didn’t cheat!” he heaved over an over.  
The tears blinded him and his chest heaved. Now every one would hate him because everyone loved Lewis.

Kimi stirred next to him and began to wake. Nico wiped his face furiously and glanced down at kimi.

“how..how do you feel?” he managed a half hearted smile. Kimi pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his weary eyes. He grabbed the phone from where Nico had dropped it on the bed and started reading the message. Kimi frowned and chucked the phone back at him.

“did you cheat?”

Nico starred at him is disbelief 

“what? ..no!”

“Then stop being a pussy , dry your eyes and fuck that idiot. No one cares what he thinks!”

Nico chocked back a sob “he was my friend” tears slipped silently down his cheeks. The iceman’s heart melted a little. He reached out and squeezed Nicos shoulder.

“you have other friends. Hes not one, forget him”

Nico closed the space between them hiding his face between kimis neck and shoulder. Kimi placed one hand on his back and patted awkwardly, in that very masculine type way of trying to comfort someone. Kimi was still naked. Nico pulled away and looked up into his icy grey eyes he felt his cheeks getting flushed.

“ill get you some clothes…” kimi grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed , Nico looked at him expectantly.

“Or..” kimi started. “You could loose yours” Nico hadn’t been expecting that.

He didn’t know how to respond , kimi grinned at him .

“don’t worry princess, I mean there’s a spa here. We are both finns…well half of you is. We could go relax”

Nicos shoulders un tensed and he smiled. “Sounds good”

Nico gave kimi his spare robes and they both made there way down to the spa floor. The gym was busy and Nico caught sight of Alonso and Riccardo doing some stretching. He wondered why they hadn’t left Monaco yet and gone home, but then he also saw jenson button chatting with mark Webber who had stopped by to pay a visit despite having retired for formula 1. Jenson waved and Nico waved back. Kimi was right , he did have other friends here in formula 1, he didn’t need Lewis.

His face fell as his young team mate walked towards them deep in conversation with one of there race engineers .he had seen Nico but didn’t acknowledge him and continued walking until he spotted kimi. He stopped and glanced back.

“ow look everyone!, Britney has a new friend! Remember kimi hes only half Finnish , the other half is a cheating German” 

Jenson approached to intervene but before he could kimis fist had collided with Lewis jaw. Lewis staggered backwards and Nico starred utterly shocked.

In the distance Fernando started clapping with jenson joining in.

“well done kimi mate, nice one. I have felt like doing that for years! It’s alright Nico, he did this with me and Alonso when we where teammates, hes just a weasel!” jenson trotted back off to Webber . Lewis dragged his sorry ass of the floor but didn’t even dare to comment or retaliate, everyone knew better than to mess with kimi Raikkonen when he was pissed off. 

The race engineer steered Lewis away and Nico turned to kimi who shrugged and continued walking. Once inside the locker room kimi carelessly dropped his rob to the floor and entered the sauna. Nico knew finns where comfortable with nakedness but his more conservative German side couldn’t fathom how kimi was ok with falling asleep naked next to him then sauntering around on front of him in a sauna. 

Nico took a deep breath and let his rob slip of his shoulders down his arms and drop to the floor. His hands unconsciously came foreword to cover his privates despite the facet no one could see him. 

As he entered the sauna room he couldn’t see kimi on any of the benches as he glanced round he could make out kimi’s cropped blonde hair sticking up out of the edge of one of the baths. 

Nico walked over slowly; as he approached he could see that kimi was sitting comfortably his eyes closed , water lapping at his chest the steam rising slowly.  
As he lowered himself in to the bath opposite kimi he missed kimis eyes flutter open and gaze fondly at his toned physique. 

Kimi closed his eyes again and relaxed. Nico found it harder to wind down, he kept thinking about Lewis and the nasty text message and how cold he was being . He couldn’t help but feel some satisfaction form what kimi had done.

“thanx kimi.” Kimi opened one eye and nodded closing it again.

“You owe me” nico sunk a little further into the water. He didn’t respond thinking kimi was joking.

“You should pay back depts. Rosberg” Nico started to feel uncomfortable.

“A massage would do” kimi added , Nico rolled his eyes as he watched kimi smirk at him. Kimi was so hard to read , Nico didn’t know weather kimi might attack him like Lewis or snuggle up next to him. 

Nico moved over to kimi’s side of the bath , he slid one arm round kimi’s neck and started kneading his shoulder muscles doing the same with the other side. Kimi sighed contentedly.

“You have some serious knots! You should sack you pysio, he’s obviously not doing a good job”

Kimi hummed and nodded ever so slightly “could hire you instead”

Nico forgot himself and kissed kimi’s cheek gently. Kimi didn’t respond so Nico didn’t panic and continued massaging his shoulders.

They had never been this close, in fact until the previous evening they had barely spent any time together. Nico enjoyed the feeling of kimis smooth skin under his hands. 

“Kimi?” he whispered in his ear. Kimi sighed in response.

“Hold me?” kimis eyes opened slowly and he gazed at Nico who stared back, his soft baby blue eyes filled with sadness. Nico wanted someone close, someone to comfort him. He might be looking in the wrong place but he was positive kimi wasn’t as cold as he had been mad out to be. Kimi moved out of his arms and gently urged him foreword. Nico rested his head on kimi’s chest circling both arms round his waist , kimi’s arm was round his shoulders one hand in his hair the other on the small of his back. 

“Kimi?” Nico mumbled into his chest “are we friends now?”

Kimi caressed his scalp soothingly “ill be whoever you want me to be”

Nico looked up at him “I want…I just want this horrible feeling to go away. Can you help me?”

Kimi moved his hand down Nicos back across his thighs and down between his legs. Nico gasped and shuddered as kimi took his flaccid length in his hand.

“This helps” kimi whispered. 

“Why are you doin this?” Nico whimpered , leaning further against kimi.

“I didn’t think you liked this…” kimi stroked him harder causing the water to splash against them with the movement of his arm.

“You don’t know me. Every one thinks they do. They don’t” kimi answered, Nico was painfully hard his head falling back against kimis shoulder. He was enjoying it far too much. He was confused but in the moment lust had over come him. Kimi was so strong despite having lost vast amounts of body fat; he was like a pillar behind Nico. 

“ah kimi!” Nico moaned as kimis hand slipped further between his legs to massage his balls.

“Am I helping?” kimi asked sounding rather pleased with him.

“yes..ugh..god yes!” it was quite possibly the best hand job Rosberg had ever received. A few more strokes and he was coming into the water. Kimi stroked him through it massaging the head of his cock. 

When Nico had recovered he could feel kimis erection against the small of his back. By this point he felt he was onto kimi and knew that kimi would want ‘a pay back’. Nico had never touched or been this close to another mans cock. He was nervous and wasn’t sure what would happen next.

Nico reached back took a deep breath and placed his hand around kimis erection. The warm hard flesh felt nice against his palm. He started stroking kimi slowly, it was very evident he had never done this before and had no idea what he was doing.

“Can’t believe it” kimi said a hint of a smile in his voice.

“wh…what?” Nico said cautiously.

“Thought you where so gay…but you’ve never done this have you?” kimi smirked, Nico felt a rush of heat across his face.

“..why would you think …that? Do I seem like that? is it my face? My hair? …The way I dress?”

Kimi grinned more and shook his head “don’t worry about it”

He pulled out of Nicos reach and edged to the other side of the bath and pulled himself up to sit on the side legs still half submerged and gestured for Nico to come closer. Nico waded over, kimi stroked his cock a few times and looked into Nicos eyes.

“suck” kimi put his hand on Nicos head and gently pushed him down. Nico sunk back into the water and placed tentative hands on kimis thigh’s gazing up at him looking so unsure.

“Its not difficult Rosberg” kimi rolled his eyes. Nico felt judged. He flicked his tongue out and licked the head of kimis cock. Kimi watched him amused. He grew more confident and finally took kimis head into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

Kimi removed his hand from his head confident Nico needed no further encouragement. Nico sucked his cock appreciatively lapping at the vein running up the underside. Kimi didn’t thrust into him though he felt like it.

A few more deep sucks and kimi came without warning into Nicos mouth. Nico looked a little shocked but he had no choice other than to swallow. It wasn’t unpleasant, much to his surprise. As he pulled away kimi looked at him hungrily.

Nicos hair was wet and clinging to his cheeks and neck, his lips where swollen and there was a trail of cum running down his chin. Kimi liked this look on Nico. Looking thoroughly debauched and used. 

“Friends with benefits ugh Rosberg” kimi smirked and Nico smiled at him looking rather shy the heat rising to his cheeks once more.

“I like this” he admitted gazing up at kimi, admiring his raw masculinity and charm. His careless attitude and indifference often mistaken for arrogance.

Kimis 2014 season continued to suck, his car was a wreck and he was getting nowhere. The one major difference was that Nico now was a frequent sight hovering around him at the track parades and in conferences. 

Nico did him lots of ‘favours’ after the races, which calmed kimis nerves and made the season that little bit more bearable. The best part was Lewis Hamilton’s smug smile had fallen permanently from his face as he saw the only friend he had once had in formula 1 find solace in the most unlikely of places.


End file.
